Recuerda tus modales, no hay que tener mala educación
by karunebulous
Summary: Porque algunos hábitos nunca cambiarán. [Gender-bender] [One-shot]


**Título:** Recuerda tus modales, no hay que tener mala educación.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Ayao y Ginko (Sacchan y Gintoki).

 **Advertencias:** OOC, leve ecchi, fanservice, spoilers del gender-bender arc.

 **Rated:** T... o M... aún no estoy segura.

 **Género:** Dizque humor, ¿Romance?

 **Resumen:** Porque algunos hábitos nunca cambiarán. [Gender-bender] [One-shot]

 **N/a:** Una suerte de PWP, Ayao stalker pervertido y yep, otro garabato empolvado en mi libreta al que traté de hacerle latonería y pintura.

* * *

Sigiloso, centrado, letal; esos eran algunos de los adjetivos para describir a un _ninja_ de Elite como Ayao, quien se preciaba de cumplir con sus misiones a la totalidad. Y esta no sería una excepción en su lista.

Dentro del reducido espacio, él se guardaba detrás de la oreja un molesto mechón de cabello lavanda. A continuación, abrió con cuidado una rendija en el techo lo suficientemente aceptable para observar y no ser notado.

Un _ninja_ era paciente, pero Ayao no se sentía así con su objetivo. Por fortuna, su espera de veinte minutos no fue en vano.

Sus marrones ojos cubiertos con anteojos de montura roja —que colgaban precariamente en el puente de su nariz— recorrían con sumo interés el cuerpo enfundado en esa peculiar y descuidada vestimenta —ajustada a una contextura más pequeña— que entraba a la habitación. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que el cambio de géneros pudo anular su atracción hacia Ginko de buenas a primeras? ¡Sí esa mujer era una monada!

Siempre se le hacía agua la boca imaginársela con ese sexy atuendo _dominatrix_ de cuero rojo (porque el rojo era su color), _stilettos_ , un antifaz y utilizando un látigo para llevarlo a la sucursal del cielo y zonas aledañas. Por supuesto, toda su imaginación se acumulaba en la zona sur —a pesar de que era doloroso, también era placentero. Ya podía entender a los hombres genuinos—... y a veces el despegue de su control análogo se suspendía visualizando a Kagura Dun con dicho traje.

Tragó saliva. Se le antojaba extraño comerse con los ojos, sin mencionar fantasear con otra mujer y en teoría no debería sentir ese dilema existencial: Después de todo, ahora era un hombre. ¡Tenía una respuesta natural frente a un estímulo!

Ayao nunca planeó acercarse a la Yorozuya, sólo deambulaba por el Distrito Kabuki cuando se vio dominado por un impulso que no pudo —o no luchó, siendo más honesto— contener y no se arrepentía. Él había tenido que suplicar por un descanso de ser «Consejero de Perversiones» de esa chica policía convertida en la nueva sensación de Yoshiwara. ¡Vaya que Souko tiene potencial, no se equivocó! Mucho le había costado tener tiempo libre. Mocosa sádica.

La habitación estaba escasamente adornada por un gavetero, un jarrón, un perchero y un _futon_ sin arreglar; cosa que a él no le sorprendió. Ya sea hombre o mujer, el cabeza de la Yorozuya siempre tendía a desordenarlo todo.

No había música sensual de fondo, ni movimientos seductores; pero Ayao deleitaba sus pupilas observándola quitarse el cinturón seguido del _obi_ azul de una manera que ni de lejos resultaba excitante, sino descuidada.

Eh... eh... eh... ¿Enserio él había llegado justo a tiempo? ¡Qué suerte tenía!

En este momento para él parpadear era desperdiciar la espontánea imagen que intentaba grabar en su memoria, ¿qué importaba si sus ojos se aguaban de tanto estar fijos? Era la primera vez —con sus sexos invertidos porque espió incontables veces y aun no se cansaba del panorama— que podía apreciar los encantos de Ginko gracias al privilegiado ángulo de su escondite.

La _yukata_ cayó al suelo con brusquedad, permitiéndole a Ayao admirar el apretado conjunto negro que acentuaba los lugares estratégicos de la tentadora anatomía femenina. La cremosa blanca piel de Ginko —al igual que su yo masculino— ni siquiera lograba broncearse en las partes visibles como sus antebrazos y bíceps nada delicados como los de una mujer promedio, pero tampoco toscos; de hecho, poseían cierta elegancia.

Él esperaba expectante lo que seguiría del —para él— espectáculo, sus ojos oscureciéndose al escanear la estilizada cintura y las bonitas caderas; y no se decepcionó cuando los ajustados pantalones cayeron hasta las rodillas, otorgándole el privilegio de ver las perfectas piernas. Ésos muslos se veían tan apetecibles, ciertamente.

Ayao —con las mejillas rojas y sin molestarse en acomodar sus lentes en la posición correcta—, olvidando por un instante como respirar, prestó especial atención en cuanto Ginko se inclinó para terminar de quitarse los pantalones.

Antes del cambio, se familiarizó con la ropa interior de la persona que le movía el piso (porque revisar los cajones de su gavetero para él no era símbolo de acoso, sino una investigación) y él no recordaba haber visto ésas bragas rosas con estampado de fresas. Cierto, no tenían nada que ver con la lencería sexy que imaginó a Ginko vestir; más bien eran de corte normal... aunque no parecían «simples» observando como resaltaban el redondeado trasero y las manos de Ayao cosquilleaban, ansiosas por tocar.

Como Sacchan, no tan secretamente pensó que Gintoki tenía un trasero de primera clase. Como Ayao, su opinión con respecto a las posaderas de Ginko era similar.

Ayao sonrió, encantado. Ginko era todo un monumento de mujer al que él gustoso le haría un altar y le prendería velas, rogándole que satisfaga sus deseos.

Los pantalones ya acompañaban a las demás prendas regadas en el piso y lo único que Ayao escuchaba era el «zzz» del cierre de la camisa, esperando que Ginko se volteara un poco. Él tenía ganas de saber si esos pechos que desafiaban las leyes de la gravedad eran tan llenos como se veían. Juraba que eran más grandes que los que solía tener siendo mujer y sabía que ese peso debía ser incómodo al caminar con tantos bamboleos.

Ginko comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, mostrando su refinada nuca. Ayao asomó más la cabeza, queriendo ver mejor aprovechando que ya podía. Ella ya tenía los hombros desnudos —no se quitó del todo la camisa, aun le colgaba en los bíceps—, exhibiendo parcialmente la curva seductora de su espina y sus sensuales omoplatos. Por lo que sus ojos captaban, ella no tenía las numerosas cicatrices que su cuerpo masculino había portado. También notó la ausencia de sujetador: ¡La piel de Ginko no tenía marcas de haber usado alguno! ¿Acaso salía así a la calle? Era un alivio que el material de la camisa no mostrara nada impropio.

Sin embargo, eso hacía más sencillo que él la—

 _Clack._

El sonido hizo que Ginko volviera a ponerse la camisa —abrochándosela—, dándose vuelta sólo para reparar en los anteojos intrusos en su piso. De alguna parte sacó su _bokken_ , atacando cierto punto en el techo y Ayao aterrizó de bruces... lejos de sus lentes.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —Ginko miraba con cautela a la figura quejumbrosa en el suelo, aun sosteniendo su espada de madera.

Con un chichón en la cabeza y una hemorragia nasal, Ayao poco a poco se levantaba; su pobre visión mostrándole manchas borrosas. Como pudo, intentó enfocar la mirada hacia donde —según él— estaba Ginko.

—Vine a visitarte, Ginko. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

—Qué yo sepa, las visitas tocan la puerta antes de entrar —siseó ella, pensando en lo que una visita decente haría.

Por supuesto, los acosadores jamás entran por la puerta principal, éste menos. Ya fuera Sacchan o Ayao, siempre aparecerá en cualquier lugar de su departamento como el techo, la televisión o su baño. No tenía remedio, comprendió Ginko con presteza.

Y ahora que ella rebobina, Shinpachi era de los pocos que se anunciaba tocando. De resto, su puerta es pateada (ella siendo la principal culpable), quemada por un lanzallamas, orinada, destrozada o arrancada de un tajo para que en el siguiente capítulo aparezca intacta por intervención de arriba. Mucho abuso recibió la pobre.

Dejando a un lado la mala organización de sus prioridades, Ginko vuelve a prestarle atención a su voyeur temporal.

—Yo no soy una simple visita, soy tu futuro —replicó Ayao, caminando en dirección opuesta a ella.

—Soñar es libre de impuestos —dijo ella, sarcástica.

—Yo también he soñado contigo, Ginko.

Ella lo miró con aburrimiento, no por primera vez preguntándose si él sabía el significado de la palabra «sarcasmo».

—Te he extrañado tanto —ronroneó Ayao—. ¿Estás comiendo bien, Gin? ¿Desde cuándo no tienes trabajo? Porque siento tus huesos —comentó preocupado, abrazándose a un perchero.

—¡Ésa no es Gin, idiota! —exclamó Ginko, sintiéndose insultada.

—Ya decía yo —él se apartó teniendo el descaro de lucir avergonzado, de nuevo lejos de ella—. ¡Me alegra saber que me extrañaste!

—Para nada —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

No le era raro comprobar que cuando ese chiflado pierde las gafas, automáticamente pierde el resto de los sentidos sin necesidad de ser atacado por el Tesoro del Cielo*.

—¡Son tan redondos como se ven! —Ayao estaba perdido en sus galaxias manoseando una de las extensiones plateadas que ella (él) solía usar cuando se disfrazaba de Paako, encima del mediano gavetero—. Tan grandes y suavecitas como algodón—

—¡Largo de aquí, acosador de mierda!

—No soy un acosador, sólo vigilo desde la distancia a la mujer que amo.

¡Y ahora resulta que el tipo escucha bien cuando le conviene!

—¡Es la misma cosa así lo adornes! —gritó, harta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el personaje serio de los dos?

Con movimientos demasiado precisos para alguien con mala vista, de repente él saca un guarro traje rojo. ¿Enserio lo lleva a todas partes?, indagó Ginko con espanto.

—¡Por favor, póntelo! —Ayao suplicaba, arrojándose a los pies de un jarrón. De algún modo, volviéndose a equivocar—. ¡Quiero verte como una reina!

—¡Cómo si pudieras ver algo!

—¡Te pagaré!

—¡Yorozuya no es un nombre tan literal, pervertido! —espetó— ¿Por qué estos estúpidos hombres tienen la manía de verme como prostituta? —se preguntó en voz alta y Ayao abría la boca para contestar, así que ella añadió:— Es una pregunta retórica, imbécil.

Para horror de Ginko, Ayao traspasó el extremo de su desesperación poniéndose de espaldas a ella —¿Cómo atinó estar a su frente? Quién sabe—, bajándose los pantalones hasta las rodillas y colocándose a gatas.

Ginko notó sus piernas peludas; el trasero no tenía tantos pelos (al menos eso no lo ocultaba el calzón blanco), aunque sí eran visibles las marcas de un... ¿látigo?

Hasta donde ella supo, él entrenaba en Yoshiwara a esa chica sádica. ¡Ya veía que Souko se ensañó con sus nalgas!

—¡Te lo ruego, por favor castígame! He sido un chico malo —él pidió—. ¡Házmelo fuerte! ¡Dame duro! ¡Oh, sí!

—Bien. Ya que lo pides —dijo en tono glacial. Un aura negra sobresalía de ella, golpeándose la mano izquierda con su espada.

Su paciencia tenía un límite.

~oOo~

—¡Y no vuelvas, degenerada sabandija!

Fue el rugido escuchado por los transeúntes junto con otras «linduras» que salían cortesía de la menuda mujer en camisa y pantaletas sacando fuerza descomunal para arrojar desde el balcón de la entrada principal al hombre que claramente había perdido el conocimiento.

Por último, arrojó un par de lentes.

Ginko bufó. ¿Acaso una chica no podía desvestirse en paz para meterse a tomar una necesaria ducha? Era insólito tener que sudar por culpa de un sujeto que piensa con la entrepierna... y lo peor de todo es que le toca comprar otra espada por la teletienda.

Cerró de un portazo, entrando al apartamento. ¡Qué ganas de regresar a la normalidad de una buena vez para no tener tantos problemas!

* * *

 ***Ataque del Santo Dorado de Virgo, si han visto Saint Seiya comprenderán la analogía. (¡gracias por recordármelo, amore! Estuve en ese fandom años y me da pena no acordarme u.u)**

Quiero aclarar que en este fic no ha sido demasiado maltratada la puerta de la Yorozuya.

Este fic está hecho con propósitos de dizque comedia, es mi exagerado What if? Sí Sacchan espiaba a Gintoki, ¿Por qué no Ayao va a espiar a Ginko? Además, Ginko tuvo una reacción relativamente normal, considerando como se maneja el manga/anime, digo... Ginko no es Otae, ella tuvo un límite :)... No hagan eso en la vida real, gente, seriously.

Si, Ayao tiene las piernas peludas... fijense en el anime xD.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
